


Stages of Grief

by justalittlelemony



Series: A Series of Unfortunate Works [2]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen, The Bad Beginning, tags will be updated with work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justalittlelemony/pseuds/justalittlelemony
Summary: A look at the Baudelaire children and their feelings during their series of unfortunate events.
Series: A Series of Unfortunate Works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794256
Kudos: 4





	Stages of Grief

**Author's Note:**

> this one takes place during that part of "The Bad Beginning" where the Baudelaires are staying with the Poes. in my mind, this particular scene takes place on the day of their parent's death and after Mr. Poe found them on Briny Beach, they had to be at the bank before going home with him.  
> I hope you enjoy.

It took four hours and seventeen minutes before Violet Baudelaire bit the bullet and got out of the bed she and her siblings had to share. After about two hours, she had begun considering it, but at that moment, Klaus had stirred in his (already difficult to induce) sleep, and Violet had decided against it.

Two hours later, however, both Sunny and Klaus were in a deep enough sleep where Violet could just manage to slip out of the blanket without waking them.

She stood up, being careful not to let the small mattress creak, then looked over her shoulder at her sleeping siblings. Sunny's face was burrowed into her brother's shoulder, her tiny hand grasping his arm. Klaus's hand was placed protectively over his sister. Violet let a small smile escape onto her lips, happy to see her siblings in such a peaceful sleep.

She proceeded to the staircase, where her first step caused a loud creak. She whipped her head back to the bedroom, but not Sunny nor Klaus, or even the Poe brothers made a sound. Violet breathed a sigh of relief, then continued down the stairs. She reached the end of the stairs and quietly closed the door behind her. She made her way to the bathroom.

As soon as the door shut behind her, the tears she had been holding in all day fell loose. She placed her hand over her mouth to stifle her sobs.

Violet Baudelaire was not one to cry. Sure, like anyone, she let her emotions get the best of her at times, but she rarely broke down. Earlier that day, while she and her siblings were sitting outside Mr. Poe's office, she had almost let it out. But a look at Klaus's face convinced her to wait.

_If I start crying, Klaus will too, and then Sunny will cry because we're crying._

Violet would have to be strong for her siblings, even more than she ever thought she'd have to be. So, she didn't cry. She wouldn't.

At least, not in front of Klaus or Sunny.


End file.
